Silly Vampires
by xcaitlinnnnn
Summary: Bella and Edward watch a movie. Pure fluff. One-shot.


"Dracula?"

My head snapped up in the direction of my beautiful Edward's voice. He was standing near my bookshelf with a thin, rectangular box in his hand.

"Hmm?" I murmured, placing my pen down on the desk. I was working on an essay that was due the next day; something on the Cold War. Though Edward had courteously offered to write it for me, I had declined and assured him I would be capable of doing my own project, thank you very much.

"The movie, Dracula. You own it." A small smile played on his lips. I stood up from my chair and moved across the room to where he was. I took the DVD from his hand and looked at it.

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot I had this." I examined the small box. "It's the 1979 version. One of my favorites..." I trailed off, reaching up to put the case back on my shelf, but to my surprise, Edward quickly snatched it away from me. I looked at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Let's watch it." He grinned.

"You've never seen Dracula?" I couldn't hide my surprise. It _was_ a classic, after all.

He shook his head and slid his arm around my waist, holding the movie in his other hand. He started to guide me out of the room but I stopped him, moving out of his embrace.

"Edward.." I sighed. "I have to work. I can't watch a movie right now."

He moved the small distance towards me and frowned. "Please?" His eyes found mine and began to dazzle me. Ugh, that was _not_ fair. I shook my head out to clear my thoughts and crossed my arms, frowning at him.

"You know, you can't _always_ get your way, just by looking at me like that." I scolded.

His face wore a guilty expression but he still pulled me towards him, sliding one of his hands up and down my back soothingly. "Come on, Bella. It's just a movie. I'll even do your essay for you, later."

I was about to protest when I felt his lips brush against my neck and then kiss up towards my ear, where he nibbled gently. My breathing became irregular and my heart sped up.

"Y-you...can't..._do_ that." I managed to sputter. He pulled away and flashed me my favorite crooked grin. He scooped me up, cradling me in his arms and led me downstairs. Apparently, he had won.

I sighed, though I would've been lying if I said that watching Dracula and snuggling

up to Edward wouldn't be much better than working on some project.

Edward set me gently down on the couch and walked over to the TV, placing the movie in the DVD slip. A second later, he was next to me on the loveseat, pulling me towards him so that I was situated comfortably on his lap.

I turned to face him as the previews played. "Isn't watching this going to be sort of weird for you? Since you're a..."

Edward didn't seem offended. "No. I mean, I've watched vampire movies before, just not Dracula. I find them rather silly, actually."

"Why?"

"Because vampires are nothing like that.", he scoffed, in an '_obviously_' tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's not exactly common knowledge that vampires sparkle in the sunlight and can be 'vegetarians'."

He snorted and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest, as I pressed play and the opening credits began.

-

"What is it, exactly, that you love so much about this movie? I mean, especially since you know what _real_ vampires are like."

I bit my lip thoughtfully, thinking of my answer. "Well, like I said, this was one of my favorite movies before I met you. But even so, it wasn't really the movie itself. It was more the character of Dracula..." I bit my lip thoughtfully. "I guess I find him sort of...sexy." I whispered the last word, but I knew Edward could hear me. My cheeks blushed furiously. I didn't want to look at him but he guided my chin up with his cold fingers. He looked quite amused.

"Sexy? You think Dracula is _sexy_?" I could tell that he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

I frowned, pulling away and crossing my arms. "I don't see what's so funny about that."

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you, love." He stroked my cheek soothingly with his palm. "I just find it rather...ironic, that you would find a vampire to be attractive, even before you met me."

I shrugged, not wanting to continue the conversation. I was embarassed enough about calling someone _sexy_ in front of Edward.

He seemed to get the point and did not say anything else about it for the entire night, nor the days that followed.

-

A week later, I had totally forgotten about the awkward conversation with Edward. I had just finished eating dinner and told Charlie I was heading to bed early. I was impatient to get to my Greek god of a boyfriend.

I bounded up the stairs, tripping along the way, of course, and flew into my room. I looked around, expecting to see Edward, but there was nothing. I frowned. Where was he? He would've told me if he had gone hunting, wouldn't he? Well, maybe he had forgotten...though that did seem unlikely. I frowned, upset that I wouldn't be seeing him tonight.

Sighing, I changed into sweatpants and settled into bed to read, dimming the lights just a bit.

I was finally getting comfortable when a breeze rolled into the room and the lights went out. It was completely dark. I was surprised to see that there was a light coming from under my door, in the hallway. Huh. Apparently the power hadn't gone out.

I jumped when the lamp on my desk clicked on. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I was greeted with the sight of Edward.

Well, I was pretty sure it was him. The lighting in my room was still dark and it was difficult to see much of anything.

"Edward?", I asked, cautiously.

The figure moved towards me, slowly. I squinted.

"That is not my name.", he replied, in a thick Romanian accent. I stifled the laughter in my throat.

"Really? Are you sure?", I teased. "Cause you sound kind of familiar..."

Suddenly, he was right in front of me, sitting on the bed. It was much easier to see him now...which was actually kind of shocking.

It was Edward, but his face was different...even paler than normal. The circles under his eyes were darker and at the corner of his lips, there were red dots trickling down, apparently as fake blood (or at least, I hoped it was. I didn't smell anything unusual). His eyes were still the same though: the most gorgeous shade of gold. I smiled at that.

"Edward, your face...", I continued to stare, confused.

"Alice did it. She's quite an expert with makeup." He responded, breaking character.

"And may I ask what you are doing wearing makeup, Edward?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Count Dracula...you must be confusing me with someone else." My lips quirked at that and I fought the urge to laugh in his face. He was pretending to be Dracula? How ridiculous.

And totally hot.

Wait, did I just say hot?

Edward interrupted my juvenile train of thought. "Now it is you, my best beloved one. You will be flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. You will cross land and sea to do my bidding. I need your blood. I need."

I gasped. He was quoting the movie, word for word. Of course, he would remember every line. On the inside, I was rolling my eyes.

But on the outside, I was practically drooling.

Edward seemed to notice how in lust I was, since he shot me a wide grin. He then moved closer to me, which is when I noticed something fly out behind him. It was a dark cape, with a collar that was unfolded at his neck.

A cape. Edward Cullen was wearing a cape.

"I _vant_ to suck your blood.", he drawled, in Dracula's accent, bending his head towards my neck.

I let out a soft moan as he began to kiss from my collarbone to the crook of my neck.

"Oh, Edward, that feels _so_ good." My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"It's Dracula.", he corrected sternly.

"Oh. Right.", I snorted. "Well, _Dracula_, you are just _so _sexy. I can hardly take it, _Dracula_. You know, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I would totally be all over you."

"Okay, it's me.", he growled.

I giggled. "What in the world made you dress up as Dracula for me?"

He shrugged. "I thought you would enjoy it."

"Oh, I _did_ enjoy it. A lot. Probably too much." I grinned at him and he chuckled, flipping me over so that I was on top of him, pressed into his chest.

"I'm glad.", he smiled, kissing my nose lightly.

"You know, I did learn something from this experience.", I whispered, lifting my head up to look at him.

He shot me a quizzical look. "And what would that be?"

"That you, Edward Cullen, are _much_ sexier than Dracula could ever be."

He grinned and kissed me softly. I melted into him.

Who needs Dracula when you have your own personal, completely breathtakingly gorgeous vampire?

Absolutely no one.


End file.
